


You're in a strange part of our town

by tetracontakaidigon



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetracontakaidigon/pseuds/tetracontakaidigon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janis stared awkwardly at Regina, who seemed to remain perfectly composed. Inwardly, Janis cursed Damian a thousand times to the depths of hell. <br/>“How's the party? Having a good time?”<br/>“It's great. I love the... ambiance.” Janis gestured vaguely at some of the people carrying red Solo cups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're in a strange part of our town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceelevator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceelevator/gifts).



Taking down the queen bee of the school in front of everyone wasn't really what Janis had wanted. It was what she thought she wanted at the time, sure, and god, was it cathartic, but some of it didn't quite sit right with her.   
“I guess it's probably because I've got a big lesbian crush on you.”  
At the time, it had seemed innocuous. Years of pent up rage at having a choice of sexuality denied her, being labeled “the dyke” for the rest of eternity, or at least high school. But as the words turned over in her head, as the weeks turned into months and months turned into a new school year, a creeping horror came over Janis. 

One day, passing Regina in the hallway, it crystallized. She had been laughing with Damian about something inconsequential, but then Regina passed, and Janis stared, and Damian saw the look on her face and it was the beginning of the end. Janis looked back at him after Regina had passed, and read in his face what he was going to say, and sent him a death glare that would have made her Lebanese ancestors proud.   
“Don't. Don't you _dare_.”  
“Oh my god! You're in love with Regina George.”  
“I am _not_. Why would you even say that? You know what she did to me!”  
“Come on. You didn't even look at Kevin like that. I knew it. I _knew_ it!”  
“ _What?_ ”  
“Everyone knows revenge plots are how you show your love. Well, at least, I know it. Cady knows it.”  
“Don't you dare tell Cady. You know I'll get revenge.”  
They left it at that for the moment, but Janis knew there would be a reckoning later on.

Next Tuesday, Regina was at their lunch table when Janis got there, chatting with Cady. Janis shot another glare at Damian, and he just shrugged sheepishly, trying to smile like it was no big deal.  
Janis sat down at the table and hissed “ _Damian, what the fuck were you thinking?_ ”, trying and failing to hide it in a sigh.   
“Hi, Janis,” Damian said. “How are you today?”  
“Just fine, Damian,” she said through gritted teeth. “Hello, Regina.”  
“Hello. So, Cady, anyway, this party is going to be totally great, you and Aaron are coming, right?”  
“Yeah, and I was hoping Janis would be able to come too.”  
Janis and Regina stared in shock at Damian and Cady, but Cady didn't stop talking.  
“I mean, the same people always come to your parties, right? Not that it's boring, but...”  
“I guess she can come. I mean, whatever.”

In the car that afternoon, driving home:  
“Damian, you _asshole_.”  
“I'm trying to give you the best chance I can!”  
“You think I should go humiliate myself just because _you planned it_?”  
“I asked Cady, she says she's seen Regina all over guys at parties. Go for it!”  
“You _asshole_. I can't believe I'm doing this.”

On the phone that night:  
“Cady. I need help.”  
“Oh my god, did you get arrested? Are you okay? Is Damian there?”  
“Don't act like you don't know. Regina's party is this weekend. Do you own anything appropriate for a funeral, yet somehow sexy?”  
“I'll go shopping with you tomorrow after school.”

Wednesday afternoon:  
Janis stared blankly at the mall. Hot Topic, her familiar home of early adolescence (now relentlessly mocked, of course), would not be appropriate for this, and so she was left adrift.   
“Cady. What did Damian tell you?”  
“That you had a crush on Regina. At first I thought, no way, but then it kind of made sense.”  
“I am going to kill Damian. Where are we going?”  
“I figure we'll find something short and black, and you'll be happy.”  
“I am never going to be happy with this plan.”

After a few hours, they found a black shiftlike dress that had most of the qualities they wanted, and Janis wearily declared that she was never setting foot in the mall again. Cady sighed and agreed.   
“Not with you, at least.”  
“I am going to kill everyone.”

Thursday passed without event, and then it was Friday. After school, Janis carefully applied mascara and eyeliner, and put on the short black dress and combat boots. It was time.

When Janis arrived at the party, only a couple people stared. Janis flipped them off as a matter of course and went to find Cady. She was talking to Regina, predictably. Janis tried to look nonchalant and walked over, stopping to wave at a few people who she sort of knew and who weren't staring as if she was as out of place as she felt.   
“Hey, Janis, great to see you.”  
“Hey, Cady.”  
“Glad you could make it.”  
Janis looked over at Regina, and saw to her surprise that she was sincere in her greeting.  
“Hey, Regina.”  
Cady waved at someone on the other side of the room. “I'll be right back.”  
Janis stared awkwardly at Regina, who seemed to remain perfectly composed. Inwardly, Janis cursed Damian a thousand times to the depths of hell.   
“How's the party? Having a good time?”  
“It's great. I love the... ambiance.” Janis gestured vaguely at some of the people carrying red Solo cups.  
There was an awkward pause, and then Cady returned, Aaron on her arm.  
“Why don't we go dance or something?” Janis found herself saying, even though Cady and Aaron were obviously paired, and that meant that she had to be talking to Regina.   
Regina looked her up and down, and took a drink. “Sure.”

Dancing or something turned out to be watching Cady and Aaron, and a few other couples, gyrate to the music, while Regina moved just enough to keep from standing out and Janis kind of stood there swaying from side to side and trying to blend in. After a few minutes, Regina stopped her. “You're trying, but it's painful to watch. How about this?”  
Regina stepped closer to Janis. So close that they were practically touching. And then she started to move, like they were any of the other couples. It could only be described as erotic. Janis was too shocked to move. She tried to remain composed. “This party just got a lot more interesting.”  
“Shut up and dance.”   
“Make me.”  
Regina kissed Janis, hard enough to keep her from talking, although she was too mesmerized by the kiss to say anything anyway. Janis kissed back, opening her mouth a little bit.  
“This is a party, not an orgy. I'm going to the bathroom. It's down the hall, on the right.” Regina winked and walked away. Janis tried not to stare as she passed effortlessly through the crowd. Trying to look away, she caught a glimpse of Gretchen, furiously texting someone about something. Gretchen saw her looking, gasped, and tried to hide her phone.  
Fuck it, why not follow her? Janis walked down the hall, where it was quieter, and knocked on the door on the right.  
Regina opened it and looked to make sure nobody was watching before dragging Janis in and locking the door.  
“I knew you were a lesbian,” Regina said.  
“Takes one to know one.” Janis shoved Regina against the shower and kissed her, fingers running through her long blonde hair. Regina kissed back, moaning quietly. Janis stopped. “Why are we here?”  
“This is my house. It's a party.”  
“No, why are we here, in your bathroom?”  
“It's like Cady said. I got bored of the same people. Not that they're boring, but I like to have a little fun sometimes... ” Regina kissed Janis again, and when she did that thing with her tongue that Kevin never did, no matter how many times Janis tried to describe it, Janis decided to stop waiting for the other shoe to drop. She kissed back, pushing Regina a little harder against the shower door. Regina writhed a little in response.   
Someone knocked at the door. Regina pushed Janis off her and adjusted her dress and hair a little in the mirror, preparing to respond. She kissed Janis on the cheek, “See you later,” and walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to estelendur for beta-ing and listening to me ramble about song lyrics in search of a title for over an hour. Speaking of the title, the lyric was taken from the song Reptilia off The Strokes' album Room on Fire, which also contains such content-relevant song titles as You Talk Way Too Much, Meet Me in the Bathroom, and Between Love & Hate.


End file.
